The Simpsons Through The Ages
by Derpypug
Summary: When Homer and Maggie fall into a time capsule. The family becomes separated for many years. Will they ever see each other again? And if they do, what will happen, will they still remember each other? Read on and follow to find out.
1. How It All Started

"Morning Marge." Yawned Homer.

" Morning Homy." Marge said as she walked into the room.

The alarms goes off for seven o clock in the morning.

" Time for work Homy." Said Marge as she shook Homer awake.

" Marge! I had the bestest dream ever, full of Robots and Aliens and Zoidbergs!" Shouted Homer.

" That's nice Homy." Said Marge.

"Are you making breakfast?" Homer asked.

" Yes Homy, your favourite ten pancakes with a full bottle of chocolate sauce!" Explained Marge.

" Woo hoo! Wait, there must be a catch if your giving me pancakes and chocolate sauce even though I'm on a diet. What is the catch, Marge?" Asked Homer curiously.

" Well, you see... It is take your baby to work day and I was wondering if you could take Maggie with you..." Pleaded Marge.

" Will we have pancakes again tomorrow if I take Mary to work with me?" Asked Homer down on his non exsistant knees begging like a dog.

" Sure, all week and her names Maggie." Said Marge correcting her dopey husband.

" Woo hoo!" Shouted Homer.

"Come on Mildred, Come with Daddy to see what he does all day to earn us money. Ok?" Asked Homer in baby talk to Maggie.

"Her names Maggie not Mildred or Mary!" Marge once again corrected.

" Ok honey." Homer said as he drove off arm waving out off the window.

Maggie was fiddling with the buttons on the car, she pressed the window up button and Homer's arm got stuck.

" Doh!" Shouted Homer using one of his infamous catchphrases.

" Greetings Simpson and Smaller Simpson." Said a voice Homer knew too well, Mr Burns owner of the power plant that Homer worked at.

"Welcome little one to the world of poisonous gases, the cause of Global Warming, The Springfield Power Plant!" Said Mr Burns in his sinister voice.

After Mr Burns' long and mundane speech about gases and all that stuff that neither Maggie nor Homer knew a thing about gases or global warming.

It was 9:00am. Homer had the job of keeping the toxic acid away from all people not experienced with chemicals.

Homer himself was not that experienced with chemicals.

The acid had an intriguing glow to it.

Maggie was so tempted to touch it but she was in a cheap baby pen Mr Burns hired for the day to get him more money and to make him more popular.

Maggie found a group of building blocks and stacked them on top of each other but by the time she had piled the bricks up.

It was Homer's break. He ate 12 donuts for lunch. TWELVE! Maggie thought that her Dad should be fatter if he eats like that every day.

Lunch was over and it was 13:30pm.

Maggie was back to the building blocks until she thought properly about her plan, how was she going to get out of the pen without getting hurt by jumping.

She had built a way up but not a way down and by the time she had given up it was 17:30 pm.

Time for Moes!

Homer met his friends at the local pub, Larry and finally got himself a woman so everyone cheered and then everybody fussed about Maggie until 18:45pm when Homer made his way back to the Simpson Family home.

Because he was extremely drunk, he got lost on his own street and fell into the school time capsule and fainted instantly with Maggie.

Without noticing, Principal Skinner closed the lid and lifted the time capsule underground.

It was alot heavier than expected due to Homer's weight.

There Maggie and Homer stayed for hundreds of years and that faint became a coma, a long deep slumber.

Maggie also fell into a coma. What will become of Homer in the future? Nobody knows...


	2. Meanwhile

The year was 3000. Homer and Maggie had been in comas for 986 years. Their discovery had just been announced by the Archeologists National Discovery Group.

Urgent news!

Recently, a time capsule sent to us from 2014 was Discovered here in New New York.

Tomorrow, Professor Wernstrom ( most talented Professor on Earth) will be coming to open this amazing Discovery.

" THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Professor Farnsworth outraged.

" What's wrong Professor!?" Shouted Amy as she ran into the room.

" Look at this!" Farnsworth said as he showed Amy the Newspaper.

" OMG! Wernstrom is not the most talented Professor on Earth, you obviously are!" Shouted Amy surprised at the Headline.

" Thank You Amy." said The Professor as he smiled. She smiled back in reply.

" Shall we go? Then you can have a talk with Professor Wernstrom." Amy suggested.

" Okay. Whatever, I do not care anymore, Maybe the Newspaper was right. Maybe I'm too old to continue my work... Maybe... Just maybe it's time." Wondered The Professor.

" Time for what?" Asked Amy curious about what it was.

" Nothing... Nothing at all Amy." Said the Professor bowing his head down upset that he lied to his student.

" Okay then, if you say so! Are we going to go to see the discovery?" Asked Amy.

" Sure, it's not like I matter anymore." Mumbled Farnsworth hoping Amy would not hear him.

" Hey just so you know Prof? Try not to commit suicide cause... Otherwise I would have no money for alcohol. Imagine an innocent robot with no alcohol." Cried Bender instantly turning from happy to upset at the very thought of a robot with no alcohol.

" Actually Bender, many kinds of newer robots can function without the compulsery need of alcohol." Stated the Professor.

" Well... Those robots make me sick!" shouted Bender.

" Actually, robots can not physically become sick or ill at all." Stated Farnsworth.

" Well... Maybe I'm different from the rest, maybe I actually have feelings!"shouted Bender so that everybody in Planet Express could hear him.

" Bender! What the hell is wrong with you!? You ruined my perfect moment with Leela. You are going to pay for this! 100 dollars, hand it over!" Shouted Fry!

"100 dollars!? That's one night of the night of drinking and getting the ladies at the night club!" Pleaded Bender.

" You ruined my moment, now you have to pay the price!" Shouted Fry still angry at Bender.

" What did I ever do to you?" Mumbled Bender crying.

" I guess robots can experience feelings after all." Announced Farnsworth.

" Yes, they can." Replied Bender running away to his apartment.

" Maybe you can show Bender to Wernstrom and prove that robots can experience feelings." Suggested Amy.

" Yes, yes I could and I will! Professor Farnsworth is back in business baby!" Shouted Farnsworth suddenly feeling epic.

" Yep!" Replied Amy smiling at the fact that her friend was feeling great once again.

" Time for your nap, Professor. It's three o clock." Said Hermes as he walked in his hands full of business papers.

" Already? Goodnight. " said Farnsworth as he instantly started to snore loudly.

" That Professor! Always full of laughs! You can wake up now Professor! Professor?" Hermes asked as he shook the Professor thinking he was joking.

" Um... I think he is actually asleep." Amy said.

"Hello friends!" Zoidberg said as he waddled in.

" For the last time, Zoidberg we are not friends!" Shouted Hermes.

" Hermes! You are such the jokester! I love your jokes! And that's why we're friends!" Said Zoidberg.

" I'm not joking or even trying to have a laugh, Zoidberg we are really and truly not friends!" Shouted Hermes.

" Of course friend, of course." Said Zoidberg thinking he was being sarcastic.

" GO BACK TO YOUR DUMPSTER, WHERE YOU BELONG, YOU FILTHY BEAST OF A LOBSTER ALIEN THING!" shouted Hermes angrier than he had ever been before.

" I thought you were my friend Hermes but now you are my enemy!" Shouted Zoidberg with tears in his eyes as he ran away to his dustbin home.

" Gee, wasn't that a little bit harsh?" Asked Amy.

" Not even a bit." Replied Hermes.


End file.
